<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Temptation by Night-Mare (Aoife)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682397">Temptation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare'>Night-Mare (Aoife)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bazooka Loops [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Implied/Referenced Relationship(s): Bono/Romario, Implied/Referenced Relationship(s): Dino/Hibari Kyōya, M/M, Opportunistic Dino (Reborn!), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Time Travel, Young Dino (Reborn!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:13:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Really, who <em>could</em> resist?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bono/Dino/Romario (Reborn!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bazooka Loops [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Temptation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why do I need to tell Squalo that he has rats? That seems like a really, <em>really</em> bad idea.”</p><p>“Your older self pointed us at our own rats, and he seemed genuinely panicked when the bazooka effect reversed. He <em>needed</em> Squalo to believe him about Ottabio and Leviathan, Val. Given how blasé he was about our own issues -” he whines; that said <em>everything</em> as far as he was concerned. Learning their own ‘rats’ had nearly killed his horses had sent him into a full-blown Cloud Rage that had taken almost a full day to recover from.</p><p>“I thought you and he were friends, kid.” Bono sounds confused, and he huffs softly and explains.</p><p>“Reborn sort of poisoned that well. He tried to force a Guardian bond.” He hesitates, remembering something that his future Cloud had said. “But I can try, I guess? Kyōya implied Squalo, and I get on well enough to be friends-with-benefits - or frenemies-with-benefits - within a year or two, so it has to be fixable. It has to be.”</p><p>“What makes you so very sure, Boss?”</p><p>“Kyōya’s <em>my Cloud</em>, Romario. He had no real reason to lie to me.” Romario pulls a face, and he grins at his consigliere.</p><p>“We’ve talked about that, Boss.”</p><p>“And yet I <em>still</em> want you and Bono to be my Sun and Mist Guardians.” He slides inside Romario’s personal space and kisses the man he wants as his Sun on the lips, wondering if that might tempt him into softening his stance (or hardening something else; his Cloud had shown him how much fun that could be). “We can argue more about that later. If I’m going to beard Squalo in his den, I want to do it before I lose my nerve. Or we switch again.” He smirks, and Romario raises an eyebrow. “And I need to go shopping in Palermo, anyway.”</p><p>“Shopping …?”</p><p>“I <em>really</em> enjoyed my couple of hours with my Cloud. It’s going to be a long decade.” Bono snickers and the Mist’s flames flirt playfully against his. He gives in to the temptation, and allows the stranglehold he’s keeping on his own to slip; the harmonisation is almost instantaneous and he stumbles into Romario in surprised response. His Sun’s Flames resist his own for a long moment, and then he’s pinned between the two of them, Romario’s lips pressed against his, hands tangled in his hair, holding him in place and Bono chuckling as he holds him steady for his Sun’s greedy hunger. </p><p>“I think we can keep you entertained without needing to go shopping, Boss. What did you discover, visiting your pretty Cloud? I mean I assume he’s pretty -“ Bono’s Flames wrap around the three of them, and he’s not surprised to find that they’re in the suite he’s been avoiding moving into (it’s not so intolerable with two of his own wrapped around him).</p><p>“- oh, he is. In the same way that a big hunting cat is, or Squalo will be when he’s older? Sleek and lethal and inclined to purr if you pet them just right -“ Bono chuckles and takes over kissing him from his Sun, pinning him to the bed for just long enough for Romario to escape him, making him whine.</p><p>“- petting him just right involved bouncing <em>enthusiastically</em> on his pretty cock, didn’t it, little-Boss?” His cheeks burn as he nods, and his Mist’s hand shapes his cock roughly through his jeans. “And you liked bouncing on his pretty cock, didn’t you? Will you ride ours for us?” He nods again, and Bono kisses him filthily, making him moan. </p><p>“Speaking of which, unless you’ve got supplies in your pockets, we’re going to need you to get creative, Bono. No one’s stocked the cabinet.” His Mist hums mischievously, and his Sun covers his eyes theatrically. </p><p>His Mist’s Flames sparkle playfully. “Take a deep breath, cavalluccio, and don’t fight my alteration; it’ll let us keep you thoroughly satisfied.” He squeaks when Mist Flames push into his ass, twisting and curling and spreading inside him, making him shiver in pleasure. “There we go. It’ll only last a few days at a time, at least until your Flames learn to incorporate it into their normal.”</p><p>“Is it the same one you used on me last time we played, Bono -?”</p><p>“Oh, yes.” His Sun shivers in anticipation of something and rejoins them on the bed. Bono relinquishes him to Romario’s still hungry kisses, and clever hands strip him of his clothes. It’s very different from being at his Cloud’s mercy; he <em>knew</em> Kyōya was his, but there’d been a block of some sort, but Bono and Romario were both <em>right</em> there, under his skin. He could feel their eagerness, their interest, their <em>desire</em>. And he didn’t have any issue with how the next few hours were going to go. </p><p>Their skin against his is shockingly hot, and he makes a small sound at the back of his throat as they press his body between them. “How did you want us, Boss?” Romario murmurs the question in his ear, and he wriggles, trying to make it clear - non-verbally, at least - that what he wants is for his Sun and Mist to take charge; he wants their pleasure. “Shall we slide inside you the way your Cloud taught you to enjoy and stretch you so thoroughly you wince at the thought of an afternoon riding?” </p><p>He actually giggles. He can’t help it. “That might be optimistic, ‘Maro. He’s gone riding with a broken leg in the past, remember? But we might be able to make him think before he jumps into the saddle later -”</p><p>“But we can try. Get your cock in his pretty arse, Bono. You’re the more flexible of the two of us.” His Mist chuckles and Romario kisses him, swallowing his squeak of surprise as Bono’s cock <em>wriggles</em> into his body. He may be inexperienced, but that is <em>not</em> an ordinary movement, even if it does feel good. </p><p>“You meant flexible literally?!”</p><p>“Mist Flames, Boss. They’re good for all sorts of things.” Bono pulls him back against his chest, seating himself fully inside his body. “I bet you feel so much better for having a cock back inside you, sì? You feel delicious around me. So hot and tight, and I can feel your Flames surrounding me, too -” he nods, and clenches experimentally, making his Mist’s hips twitch. “- you learnt a lot in that hour and a half our Cloud had you, didn’t you, cavalluccio?”</p><p>“Mhmm. I’d kind of guessed most of it, but he was just so -” he trails off, not quite sure how to describe the confident, sexually dominant Cloud that he’d knelt for without a single though. </p><p>“We’ve met your older self, and more Clouds than you have, Boss. We can guess, I suspect.” Bono chuckles, and he squeaks as his prostate’s stroked without the Mist thrusting. “Did he give you enough hints that we could hunt him down? I think making you wait ten years for him would be <em>cruel</em>.”</p><p>Romario kisses him and then slides down the bed, and he tries to find enough brain to answer the question before his Sun tries to swallow his cock. He manages it, just; possibly because his Sun is a dreadful tease, and he babbles the things he picked up on to both men. Once he’s done, Romario rewards him by deep throating his cock almost <em>effortlessly</em>.</p><p>Which, when combined with his Mist’s wriggling cock, mostly distracts him from the fingers teasing open <em>further</em>. By the time he’s cumming down his Sun’s throat, there’s four fingers inside him alongside the cock he’s speared on, and Romario barely gives him a moment before he’s sliding up the bed and forcing his way inside him. His body gives, and Bono murmurs reassurances as he’s stretched so far he feels like he’s about to tear. </p><p>“Shhh. The alteration will hold; I did far worse than this to Romario’s ass for his pleasure a few weeks ago, and he still rode with you the following morning.” His Sun sighs and kisses the corner of his mouth. “And we want your Flames, too, Boss. Let them roll around us; we met your older self. We’ve seen glimpses of his Flames when you’re happy and relaxed and we want to see them more often.” Bono chuckles. “If reaming your pretty ass regularly is how we coax them out, I don’t think ‘Maro or I will complain at all, will we?”</p><p>“You’re incorrigible, Bono.” Romario shakes his head, amused, then kisses him before leaning over his shoulder to kiss his Mist.</p><p>(They lose the rest of the afternoon in bed; which is a lot of fun, <em>but</em> still leaves him with a task to complete.  At least he doesn't need to go shopping anymore?)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>